


Red

by kopycat_101



Series: Nathmarc November [29]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All the characters minus Marc and Nathaniel are mentioned, Banter, Bipolar Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Boys In Love, But they play a role in their conversation, Canon Jewish Character, Crack Treated Seriously, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Marc Anciel, Ladybug is a Communist. I don't make the rules--, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101
Summary: “Listen! Listen. We literally live in Paris, like. We had the French Revolution!” the redhead says, waving his hands around enthusiastically. “Guillotine the rich! We did it once, we can do it again!”“I don’t think even Ladybug and Chat Noir would sit back and just—be cool with letting us guillotine the rich.”
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994782
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> For NathMarc November Day 29: Your favorite book
> 
> This started off as a joke, but now we're here.

* * *

“Karl Marx was right, and we should say it more often!” Nathaniel declares, all but slamming his bookbag down on the table.

Marc blinks up bemusedly at his boyfriend, who seems to be vibrating in place, a distinctly wild look in his eyes. Coupled with his slightly askew hair and the bags stamped under his eyes, he looks like he either hadn’t slept, or was having one of his manic phases. Maybe both.

“Definitely,” Marc nods, going along with it, used to his boyfriend’s bursts of spontaneity. “But what brought this on, specifically?”

“The absolute horse-shit of doing commissions, and people not wanting to pay for my rates!” the artist huffs with a frustrated grimace, aggressively opening his bookbag and taking out his sketchbook. “It’s _insane_ , like—why do people want my shit without paying me? It takes time for me to draw, damn it, and every other job has a set wage!”

“Because our capitalistic society makes it easy to mass-produce everything, including things people consider art?” Marc offers, rubbing the other’s shoulder comfortingly.

“It’s dumb is what it is…! Everyone loves the arts, until they have to pay for them!” the redhead rants, gesticulating all the while. “Like, God forbid you actually pay artists the minimum wage for their goods and services. And even then, the wages are garbage that can barely support the average person, as they work day to day.”

“Just cogs in the machine, using our skills to make ends meet.”

“Meanwhile the fucking billionaires sit around and do nothing and still have enough money for a hundred lifetimes!” Nathaniel harumphs. “Just—down with the bourgeoise, honestly…”

The redhead narrows his eyes, twirling his pencil in his hand and looking ready to stab a bitch. “And I know which certain Bourgeoise we could start with first…”

Marc picks up the other’s unoccupied hand, pressing a chaste kiss on his knuckles, trying to go for soothing. “Babe, you can’t just kill Chloe.”

“I almost did it once. I can do it again.”

Marc sputters out a laugh, leaning in for a peck on the other’s cheek. “Babe, _no_. Chloe isn’t the problem with society right now. I mean, she’s not exactly doing much to _help_ , but she’s our age. She doesn’t have actual power.”

“You’re right,” Nathaniel sighs, stopping twirling his pencil. Good. Less murderous already. “…But I mean, we could always start with her dad—”

“You’re not going to kill the Mayor,” the writer deadpans.

“Not with _that_ attitude I won’t,” Nathaniel says glibly, with a wide grin, looking like the smug knife-cat meme.

Marc can’t help it. He laughs at his boyfriend’s dumbassery and audacity.

“Listen! Listen. We literally live in Paris, like. We had the French Revolution!” the redhead says, waving his hands around enthusiastically. “Guillotine the rich! We did it once, we can do it again!”

“I don’t think even Ladybug and Chat Noir would sit back and just—be cool with letting us guillotine the rich.”

“They _should_. At least, Ladybug should. Can’t wear all red and _not_ want to redistribute wealth to the masses,” Nathaniel says in a voice that’s trying for serious, but he starts to snicker at the end.

“You telling me this is Ladybug’s ultra secret backstory? She’s actually a ginormous Marxist-slash-Communist?” Marc jokes, just to have his boyfriend burst into giggles and lean into his side.

“Comrade Ladybug? Hell yes. Sign me the fuck up.”

“You’d be the first to follow, huh?” the writer says lightly, a fond smile on his lips as he reaches out to tug Nathaniel’s overgrown bangs behind his ear.

“Of course. My hair’s red. Communist from birth, didn’t you know?” the artist nods sagely, blue eyes gleaming with mirth.

Marc rolls his eyes, fondly exasperated. “I tell you to read the Communist Manifesto _once_ , and this is how you turn out.”

The other lets out a laugh, deep and loud, a full-on belly laugh.

“I’m a poor, gay, Jewish art student, Marc. There’s a literal fifty-fifty shot I could’ve turned into one,” Nathaniel says with a crooked grin, leaning in to peck Marc on the cheek. “But thanks for actually getting me to read it. I feel so cultured already with all your recommendations.”

Marc feels himself melt, just a little, at the genuine gratitude his boyfriend is showing him.

“I always like sharing what I love with you, just like I love your art,” the writer says, picking up the other’s hand to kiss the knuckles again. He smiles at his adorable boyfriend, who’s pale cheeks are flushed pink.

“Sap,” Nathaniel giggles, but doesn’t pull his hand away.

“Is that what you should be calling me…?” he teases gently.

“What else would I call you? Comrade?” the redhead asks cheekily.

Marc gives him a flat look, deadpanning, “I’m breaking up with you.”

“N-Nooooo!” Nathaniel says, giggling all the while and clutching at Marc’s sleeve, leaning into his side. “Don’t—Don’t leave me and the cause, Comrade.”

“Nath _aniel_ ,” Marc groans, smiling in spite of himself. “Stop it.”

“You don’t need to hide it from me. Why else would you always wear a _red_ hoodie?” Nathaniel asks glibly with a smirk.

“Oh no. You’ve got me,” the writer states flatly and sarcastically, only to have Nathaniel burst into raucous laughter. He breaks, giggling along with his easily-amused boyfriend. “You _dork_.”

“C’mon n-now. You—you love me,” Nathaniel says, once he’s finished his laughing fit, the occasional giggle still spilling past his lips.

Marc’s smile widens, and he leans in to kiss the other on the nose. “Da.”

He giggles along with his boyfriend, the shorter boy burying his face in Marc’s hoodie, heart full to bursting with warm affection.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Ladybug is a Communist, pass it on--
> 
> (The Communist Manifesto isn't actually my favorite book, but I made the joke on Discord and couldn't think of any other book so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)


End file.
